


Lunar Chronicles Tumblr Prompts

by Zissa



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zissa/pseuds/Zissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shippy prompt fills set post-Winter. Have a prompt? Feel free to message me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kaider - dancing.

                The last time Kai had danced with a Lunar queen, he had wanted nothing more than to dance with literally _anyone_ else. Even Queen Camilla, who stepped on his toes during every single dance she’d ever attended in the Commonwealth, or one of those giggly New Beijing fangirls, who spent most of every waltz blushing and stuttering, would have been preferable to whirling around the dance floor with gritted teeth and Levana in his arms.

                But this year was different.

                Kai stood at attention at the foot of the stairs, watching as the second Lunar queen in as many years made her grand entrance to the 127th Annual Peace Festival, the silver fabric of her elegant gown shimmering under the dazzling light of a thousand paper lanterns, while the gleaming metal of her cybernetic hand winked with every step she took. Kai grinned as her foot caught in the hem of the dress and she stumbled briefly, righting herself before the newsfeed journalists could catch the mistake and continuing just as majestically as before. Kai liked this one _much_ better than her predecessor.

                “You look wonderful, Your Majesty.” He bent in a formal bow as Cinder reached the bottom step, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. The ballroom had gone silent, but for the clicks of hundreds of cameras capturing the image that would be plastered over every feed on two worlds by morning. It was…symbolic. One year ago today, the same girl had come down the same stairs with a foot several times too small and sparked a revolution. Today, she floated down them in a crown to celebrate peace, both international and intergalactic. Kai rose, chuckling at the deer-in-the-headlights look on Cinder’s face. And she hadn’t changed a bit. “Please don’t faint.”

                “Don’t even joke.” She matched his whisper, even as she smiled her greeting to the various members of the Earthen Union. “That’s a very real possibility at this point.”

                “Is not. You’re doing great.” Kai countered as her hand settled into the crook of his elbow and they made their way into the center of the dance floor for the ceremonial first dance, traditionally reserved for the current emperor and empress. Or, in the event of an unmarried monarch, the guest of their choosing. It hadn’t been a tough decision in Kai’s case. Cinder flashed that uneasy little smile that he’d learned was her equivalent of blushing; it was a lot cuter, in his opinion.

                “Well, at least I didn’t _fall_ down the stairs this time. That’s always a plus.”

                Kai laughed outright this time, the sound drowned out by the opening notes of the waltz. Cinder dropped into a curtsy that was still slightly stiff, but much improved from the last official function, and Kai bowed deeply in return before sliding an arm around her waist and drawing her close. Her right hand was warm in his, while he could feel the cool metal of her left through the silk of his formal shirt. It was a refreshing bit of relief against the heat of a packed ballroom in summer. A welcome change that he hadn’t missed until he felt it. Just like Cinder.

                “Your dancing’s improved, too. Told you you were doing great.” Kai murmured as they swirled over the hardwood, the colorful ball gowns and vibrant decorations blurring into an unimportant background for the girl in his arms. Cinder grinned.

                “I had a good teacher.” That had been one of her crash courses in royalty that neither of them had minded. The smile became a rueful smirk, then. “And way too many official functions to practice at.”

                “Well, get used to it.” He lowered his voice as the music started to die away, replaced by the thunderous applause common to the end of the opening dance. They spun to a stop where they’d begun, in the center of the dance floor. “You know, the emperor has to open this thing every year. With the empress.”

                Cinder glanced up at him as the dancefloor began to flood with other couples, another song roaring to life from the orchestra pit, deafening even over the rustle of silk skirts and the tap of dancing shoes. She smiled, dark eyes warm as they scanned his face, his eyes…his lips. “So I’ve heard. Guess we’ve got a lot more practice in store, then.”

                “A _lot_ more.” Kai tugged her closer again—closer than Torin would’ve approved of, now that the cameras were off of them, and Cinder offered no objection—and started swaying to the new song. He let his eyes fall shut, smiling to himself. This time last year, he’d been certain he’d never be happy again, let alone this happy. He was glad to be wrong.


	2. Wolflet - Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wolflet - pizza.   
> Given that our boy didn't even want to try tomatoes originally, I kind of imagine him as a picky eater.

It smelled simultaneously like tomatoes and very, very _not_ like tomatoes. Wolf wasn’t quite sure what to make of the flat, steaming pancake of a thing that Thorne had just presented him with. Scarlet, crammed into the cramped booth next to him looked at him expectantly over her own serving of the…whatever it was.

“So…what’s this?” The heavy scent of grease hung in his nostrils, mingled with the familiar odors of cheese and tomato, but muddled by a few herbs he didn’t recognize and a meaty, peppery scent he couldn’t identify. It tickled his nose, enticing in its richness, but more overpowering than most of the rustic foods Scarlet favored or the cheap café food he’d sampled in France. He’d tried a lot—a _lot_ — of new foods since the Rampion had left Luna, but this one was definitely…unique. Not necessarily in a good way.

“The best thing you’ll ever taste.” Thorne replied matter-of-factly around a mouthful of the stuff. Wolf wrinkled his nose and Scarlet laughed, both at him and at Cress, who was looking askance at her own plate and poking gingerly at its contents with a fork.

“It’s pizza. Dough, cheese, pepperoni… _tomatoes_.” Scarlet grinned on that word, waggling her eyebrows as she picked a pepperoni off her own slice and popped it into her mouth. “You’ll like it.”

Wolf huffed a skeptical sigh, but scooped the slice up in one massive palm, holding it at eye level for a final inspection. It left a great splotch of grease on the plate’s wax paper liner and Wolf raised a brow, wondering briefly why they’d ruined perfectly good tomatoes for a dish that was obviously hazardous to the health. Still…Scarlet appreciated when he tried new foods. So, for Scarlet.

He lifted it to his lips and nipped off an experimental bite. Flavor exploded on his tongue. Hot, gooey cheese, spicy pepperoni, soft, yeasty dough, and bright, tangy tomato sauce, all in perfect counter-point to one another. He gulped it hastily down, eyes going wide as he stared at what he now knew to be a heavenly concoction. So maybe it wasn’t as bad he thought it would be. All he knew now was that he needed _more_. Possibly the shop’s entire stock. He took another bite, this time shoving half the slice into his jaws. There was a sudden flash from the seat next to him and he turned—still holding his pizza to his lips—to find Scarlet grinning at her port’s screen. More accurately, at the photo of Wolf staring blissfully at a slice of pepperoni pizza that filled the screen. She looked up at his stare and her smiled widened as she reached up to thumb away a string of mozzarella that was clinging to his stubble.

“It’s going on the wall when we get back to France. You’re cute when you’re in love.”

Wolf swallowed his mouthful and smiled back just as brightly. “You would know.”


	3. Wolflet - Neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wolflet - Neighbors  
> Sorry this one isn't as shippy as it could have been. Wolf just kinda...took over.

                During the first week after Scarlet and Wolf moved back to the farm, two neighboring families moved to the opposite side of town, leaving a trail of snide comments and nasty rumors about deranged wolf mutants in their wake.

                During the second, a third family—the Bernards—attempted to start a petition for the removal of “potentially hostile individuals” from the community, but it only had three signatures on it when Scarlet had ripped it to confetti and flung it to the wind, along with a nice selection of French profanity concerning “narrow-minded idiots.” They’d started construction on a brand new security fence between their property and Scarlet’s eastern pasture the next day in retaliation. Scarlet was furious.

                And now, early on the first day of Wolf’s third week on the farm, he couldn’t sleep. That was the problem with superhuman hearing sometimes. He was getting better at tuning out the background noise and the peaceful nature of the farm helped, but he could still hear the Bernard man from one field over tromping out to milk his cows at four a.m. on the dot every single day. The squeaky screen door would slam shut. Then heavy boots on a creaky porch that, by the sound of it, should have been replaced years ago, and Mrs. Bernard’s shrill voice reminding Mr. Bernard to actually _wipe_ his boots when he came back in. It was the same routine every time.

                Until today.

                The screen door squeaked. The boots tromped. And then there was a massive crack, loud enough that Wolf jumped at the shock of it, followed by the sound of splintering wood and a muffled crash. There was a cut-off yell from Mr. Bernard and a scream from Mrs. Bernard.

                Wolf sat up, blinking in the dark until his eyes adjusted, and considered. By the sound of it, that faulty old porch had finally collapsed. But that wasn’t really his problem. These people hated him, _despised_ him…feared him. He couldn’t blame them, really. Not when they had lived through the carnage perpetrated by men like him. Not when he himself had done so many things he regretted. The last person they would want to see rushing to their aid in the dead of night (or rather an hour of the morning that he refused to consider morning) would be him. They did have other neighbors, and it wasn’t as if he knew for sure that anyone was hurt. He wasn’t needed _or_ wanted…right?

                His ears pricked at a faint grunt of pain, then at a desperate, high-pitched wail. A wail for help. Wolf sighed with resignation as he swung his legs to the floor and moved—quietly, to avoid waking Scarlet—to the door. He paused there and glanced back at the blanket-covered lump in the bed, smiling at the red ringlets spilling out of Scarlet’s blanket burrito. Had it been only for himself, he might not have gone…but he had a lot to make up for. A lot to make up _to_ the woman he loved. And that was the sole reason he slipped out into the pre-dawn shadows to help the jerks down the road.

                It didn’t take Wolf long to traverse the single field between Scarlet’s farm and the Bernard’s, his bare feet silent in the tall grass despite the speed with which he ran, and the hateful security fence barely slowing his run. When he arrived, Mrs. Bernard was kneeling next to a mound of splintered wood and rotted trusses, tugging ineffectually at a massive collapsed beam that pinned Mr. Bernard to the front steps.

                “Do you need help?” Wolf did his best to keep his voice nonthreatening, but Mrs. Bernard still squeaked and shrank away when he loomed out of the shadows at the edge of the yard. Mr. Bernard just gulped, his eyes sliding from Wolf’s visible fangs to the gleaming points of his clawed hands. Wolf sighed, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. “I guess I’ll take that as a yes.”

                He moved to inspect the situation and found that while Bernard’s legs were wedged tight between the wood and the now caved-in front steps, they were not broken, merely trapped. Lucky. Wolf fingered the beam, the aged wood flaking off beneath his fingertips. Under normal circumstances, they’d need a forklift to shift the wreck. Wolf maneuvered both arms under the bulk of the beam and gently lifted it away from the trapped man’s ankles, before flinging it effortlessly aside. No forklift necessary.

                “You should have those legs looked at.” Wolf said quietly, dusting on the rubble off his hands, glancing down at his gawking neighbors. “They’ll probably bruise.”

                There was no response to that outside of stunned stares. Wolf shifted uneasily on his feet as an awkward silence stretched between the three, broken only by the first chirps and squawks of the birds’ dawn songs. Gratitude hadn’t been his reason for coming, but somehow he had still expected… _something_. An acknowledgement that he wasn’t entirely a monster, maybe, or even just a smile would have been nice, but…perhaps he expected too much. He turned and started back toward the fence that marked the border between their land and Scarlet’s. The line between acceptance and hate.

                “Wait!” He glanced over his shoulder at Mrs. Bernard and raised a brow. She bit her lip, wringing her hands uncertainly. “We…um…Thank you. You had no reason to come here, but you did, so…thank you.”

                Wolf nodded, flashing a faint smile before he vaulted the fence and headed for home, his heart lighter than before. Scarlet was sitting on the front porch when he arrived, a blanket draped around her shoulders and both hands wrapped around a steaming coffee mug. She arched a curious brow at the direction of his approach. “Were you at the _Bernards’_?” Her tone turned slightly disgusted with that word.

                “Uh-huh.” He settled on the step next to her and wrapped one massive arm around her. She leaned into his side, warm against the chill of the early morning.

                “Doing what?” She offered her mug and Wolf took a sip before passing it back. He smiled, turning to look out over the east field where the fence was silhouetted in the grayish dawn light. “Nothing much. Just…mending fences.”


	4. Kaider - Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kaider - Cuddling

    Kai had expected cuddling with a cyborg to be…well…colder. Because metal was cold and unforgiving and tended to carry enough static during the winter that you got a nasty little jolt if you got too close, which made it a generally unpleasant material to cuddle with. And since cyborgs were half metal and wires and circuits, then it followed that cuddling with one would be cold and hard and static-y, but he was swiftly finding himself proved wrong.

    Cinder was _very_ pleasant to cuddle with.

    Kai shifted on the sofa tucked into the corner of the heated balcony of the Commonwealth’s winter chalet, letting Cinder curl closer against his chest with a faint shiver. He wrapped his arms tighter around her torso and pressed a kiss to her dark hair. “Cold?”

    “Not enough to go back inside.” Cinder murmured back, still watching the millions of snowflakes drifting lazily past the boundaries of the heat shield with a wistful smile. “The weather controls back on Luna don’t have this setting.”

    Kai leaned forward to let his chin rest on the crown of her head and rubbing his hands up and down her arms to warm them. He smiled, just a little bit wickedly. “You sure the snow’s the only reason you want to stay out here?”

    Cinder tipped her head back to smirk at him, simultaneously settling more comfortably into their cozy little tangle of limbs. She covered both of his hands with her own, the metal one warmed from being pressed against his sweater, and said, quite matter-of-factly. “No. It’s definitely not the only reason.”


	5. Kaider - Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kaider - Birthday

Cinder could count on one hand how many times the orange lie indicator had flashed across her vision when Kai spoke, and even those few instances had all occurred before he knew her true identity. Or at least they had until today. “Thorne’s comm said the meeting’s in Conference Room 3. That should be right through here.”

                Cinder’s smile faltered a little as she let Kai tug her down the corridor, her steps slowing to a reluctant shuffle. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him. She _did_. She always had. But after that had happened, all she’d been through, those orange lights made her wary, no matter who triggered them. Plus, it didn’t help that it had happened today when she already so on edge. Honestly, was it really necessary for a whole planet to go into party mode for one person’s birthday?

                In Adri’s household, her birthday had meant nothing to no one, with the possible exception of Iko. It was only another day on the calendar, an abstract fact that she filed away for use on paperwork or passwords, but that never had any real bearing on her life. It was…irrelevant.

                Too bad no one had informed the rest of Luna—and Earth, for that matter—of that.

                Even here in the inner halls of the palace, Cinder could hear the music drifting in from the parties on the streets outside, laughter and song and firecrackers mingling with the sound to form an absolute cacophony. She knew of at least one “Celebration of the Lost Queen” taking place in every sector, and a grand banquet thrown by the members of her councils was to be held in her own ballroom that evening. The Rampion, carrying Thorne, and Cress had landed yesterday, and Kai had flown in early that morning for the event, while several other leaders of the Earthen Union was scheduled to arrive later in the day. And it was all for _her_. The girl who’d never had so much as a birthday card before had two worlds celebrating her birth, and quite frankly, it was weirding her out.

                “Sorry we have to do this on your birthday, but Thorne said it couldn’t wait. Some message from President Vargas, I guess. You know how he is.” Kai apologized as he pushed open the door to Conference Room 3 and gestured for her to precede him into the room, but…was he _smirking_? Her eyes narrowed. Yes, she could definitely detect a faint upward tug at the corners of his lips and a familiar mischievous glint in his eyes. That was…concerning. Thorne was usually the one of their group who got pegged as a troublemaker by outsiders, but Cinder knew for a fact that Kai had a wicked mind. And whenever he smiled like that, there was definitely one of his schemes looming on the horizon.

                “Um…are you sure you have the right room?” Cinder arched a skeptical brow at the darkened conference room, pitch black from its lack of windows. “I don’t think—“

                “SURPRISE!” The lights blazed on and a cloud of rainbow confetti exploded outward. Cinder jumped, bumping back against Kai’s chest. He laughed, arms circling around her reassuringly. A colorful banner, clearly hand-painted with the words “Happy Birthday, Cinder!” was strung up over the conference table, and a cake so sloppily iced it had to be Scarlet’s handiwork rested in the table’s center.

                “Well? Did we surprise you?” Iko grinned impishly from the opposite side of the table, while the rest of Cinder’s friends crowded around. Thorne, Cress, Scarlet, Wolf, Winter, and Jacin were somehow crammed into the space, all smiling (if Jacin’s tight-lipped expression counted), all happy…and all here for her.

                “If nearly giving me a heart attack counts as surprising me, then yes.” Cinder grinned, shifting in Kai’s arms to look shrewdly up at him. “Let me guess…your idea?”

                “Guilty as charged.” He didn’t look one bit repentant as he bent to kiss her. His arms stayed curled around her waist even when they reluctantly pulled apart. “I know from personal experience that royal celebrations tend to be pretty impersonal. Definitely not special enough for your first birthday party.”

                “Uh-huh.” Cinder has suspected as much. All the royal functions she’d been to thus far had been a little…well…cold, and she hadn’t been looking forward to the birthday banquet for any other reason than the visits from her friends. This was about a thousand times better. “You didn’t have to, you know. There are enough people fussing over me already.”

                “I respectfully disagree.” Kai murmured into her ear as they sauntered over to join the party. “Because you’re well worth fussing over.”


End file.
